Many vehicles today come equipped with communications components that enable the vehicles to become aware of their location, e.g., through onboard navigation systems. Vehicle operators enter destination data into the navigation systems, and the navigation systems (through global positioning system components) are able to assist the operators in getting to their desired locations.
With the continued rise in energy costs, many vehicle operators are looking to find ways to minimize expenses incurred in their day-to-day travels. More energy-efficient vehicles are being designed and manufactured, and some individuals are relying more on public transportation to save money. One of the primary disadvantages in public transportation, however, is its lack of convenience in that public transport vehicles typically make several stops along a scheduled route, thereby extending the rider's commute time. Another disadvantage is that the commuter is limited to the scheduled pick-up/drop-off times scheduled by the transportation company.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to provide ride-share services that offer flexibility and convenience for all participants in the services.